Cupid's Lovestory
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: this story is about Bunny...and how everyone calls her cupid. Blade has fallen madly in love with her and doesn't know what to do. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not...read and find out!


**new story? the first part is just to explain some things, then its gonna be a diary type story. its blades pov throughout the whole story...if i change it, please flam so I can change it back.**

**...**

Her name was Bunny, but everyone called her Cupid. She first got her nick-name in the 5th grade, when she got Matt and Amy together. The name just kinda stuck and she's been giving out relationship advise ever since. The funny thing is, she doesn't really date other people. Kinda ironic if you think about it. She doesn't seem like she really want to anyways.

It makes her happy though, getting people together. At least, that's how she makes it seem. I think that makes sense, you know? Seeing other people happy.

Sometimes, I feel like I should ask her if she could help me get a girl. Even though I know she always asks who it is. I would have to tell her that it's HER I want to get. Not that it matters, she would never go for a loser like me.

I first met her in the 2nd grade. The way her dark brown hair framed her light purple eyes just made my heart melt. I've been in love with her ever since. She just makes me feel so happy. It was 2 years later that I realized we could never be together. I mean, a band geek and a super star sports player? That would never work. Plus, the fact that she was good and I was evil didn't really help matters any.

Her older sisters would probably kill me if they knew how much I loved Bunny. My older brothers would do the same, so its fair I guess.

It's almost like a Romeo and Juliet story. Only not really because she doesn't love me back. That's fine though, I can just love her enough for the both of us.

It's almost as if the world just doesn't want me to be happy because, the only girl I want...I can't ever be with.

Is it just me, or is it stupid to even think about being with her? I mean, it's never gonna happen, so why tear myself apart over her? I guess it's just because she means a lot to me. I don't know...maybe it's because she makes me feel so happy.

I can't imagine what it would be like to never have meet her. I don't know what I would do without her. My life would fall apart if I didn't have her in it.

**...**

**this is the rest of the story**

**...**

October 4,

I saw her this morning. She sang in the choir concert. I did too, but we sang in different groups and I got to hear her sing. She has the voice of a freaking angel. I spent the whole time staring at her. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She smiled as she sang. She has such a low voice. I love it!

October 5,

Sunday...I hate Sundays...I can't wait for tomorrow. I get to see her again. I had another dream about her. This time, we ended up together. Most of my dreams I have about her, we don't end up together. I hate those dreams. Maybe I have them for a reason. Maybe its life telling me, I'll never be with the person I love. Maybe I'll die alone. With a bunch of cats or dogs. And when I die, they'll eat me. I guess I really wouldn't die alone, I'd have the cats or dogs. I don't know if that counts. Maybe one day, she'll realize that I love her and feel the same way. Probably not, but a boy can dream. Man, a girl that can play football and can sing. And all I can do is play the stupid saxophone.

I need to stop thinking about her so much. She just makes me feel so stupid.

October 7

Sorry, I was busy yesterday. I didn't have any time to write. Today, at school, I walked behind her in the hallway. She knows I like her. I feel like a total idiot. Of course she knows, I mean...all I do is stare at her. All the time. I don't think I can really fix this. I just have to stay away from her. Maybe I can make her think I don't like her. I hope so. And if I don't I can just pretend she doesn't exist, like she does to me.

October 8

Why does she have to hate me? What have I done? Besides trying to destroy the world on several occasions...what have I done to her? I don't understand it. I don't understand her! I really want her to like me. She doesn't have to love me...just like me. Or at least notice my existence. It's like she pretends like I'm not a person. I really miss the times she would at least fight with me. I would get to talk to her. True, we would be screaming at each other...and trying to kill each other. But that was fine with me.

October 9

Today...I passed by her in the hall and she glared at me. I don't think she's very found of me. I don't really care. I guess I shouldn't. She doesn't have to like me. She just has to go to school every day. So that I can see her and feel stupid for loving her. Its just...she's so perfect! There is nothing she would do, that would make me hate her. Even though I'm supposed to hate her. I'm supposed to battle her almost everyday. We don't do that much anymore either.

October 10

Well, I'm totally screwed. I've totally pissed her off. There is NO chance she'll ever love me now. I didn't even mean to do it...it just happened. She was so mad at me. Her purple eyes burned and she almost shot me right then and there. Oh god...why wasn't I paying attention. I bumped into her with my tray and my food went all over the back of her shirt. Now she has a reason to hate me. But I said I was sorry...that I didn't mean to. She wouldn't listen to me. And her friends started yelling at me. Why do they hate me too? What did I do to them? I guess I pissed off their favorite super hero. Buttercup was also mad at me. She told me if I ever did something like that to any of her sisters, that she'd rip my balls off and shove them down my throat. I don't blame her, I guess. I probably would have said the same thing...if it had been anyone else.


End file.
